Link and the water temple of doom
by RedDesertPhoenix
Summary: A recreation of the Ocarina of Time series as a story. Starting from when link first enter's Zora's Domain.
1. Link and the ice cavern of horror Chapte...

LINK AND THE WATER TEMPLE OF DOOM  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own or create the character 'Link', 'Ruto', 'Sheik', or anything else in the Zelda games. Nintendo did. And good on em. On the other hand, I did write this. Do not steal it. Or I'll crash a plane into your house.  
  
RATING: This chapter has a rating of PG. It has some dead things, no adult themes, no swearing, and nothing that could really offend anyone. Unless dead things upset you. It also has spoilers from the computer game, so playing it through is suggested first. Or at least playing past the water temple. Anyway, on with the show.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Link could see something was wrong as soon as he saw the river coming out of the Zora's valley. The river was only half full, and from the look of the riverbank, looked like it had been that way for several years. He let Epona run free as he started on his way up the Zora river valley. The valley had too many narrow paths for his horse.  
  
Link followed the river upstream. The further he traveled, the more things he noticed was wrong. There was the river hardly having any water in it, but that was only the first thing. All the paths looked untended and overgrown, the bridges were on the point of collapse, and he couldn't see any sign of the Zora's. A lot of the plant life had died back from the edge of the water, and when he slipped and his foot slid in, he yelled in surprise. The water was ice cold. As more and more signs of neglect showed, his foreboding grew stronger. The years had changed the valley for the worse. When Link finally reached the large waterfall, he somehow wasn't surprised to find it hardly flowing. The tunnel hewn out of the rock behind the waterfall was now easily visible. He easily jumped through the waterfall, landing in the tunnel. He almost hesitated before continuing on. There was a chill breeze coming through from the other side. He was sure the Zora's wouldn't have neglected their valley unless they were unable to. And he wasn't sure he was ready to find out what had happened. Taking a deep breath, Link gathered his courage, ignored his fear, and continued.  
  
When Link entered the Zora's cavern, he stopped in shock. The whole place was frozen. Every surface had a thin sheen of ice covering it. The waterfall was a frozen column of ice, seemingly carved into graceful flowing curves as it flowed from the cave near the top of the cavern to the plunge pool below. Link looked over the edge of the path to the plunge pool, and could see it to be a solid mass of ice. Everywhere the ice glittered with reflected light. The cavern was beautiful, seemingly carved from crystal, like something out of a dream. Link shivered in the cold. But as beautiful as the cavern was, it wasn't the friendly and relaxing place it had been. When link had first entered the cavern, he had heard the gentle sounds of harp music, the soft roar of the waterfall and the murmurings of the Zora's as they talked to each other. Now all he could here was the howling of the wind. As the cold penetrated Links clothing, he came out of his daze. The Zora's. If he could find the Zora's, perhaps they could tell him.  
  
The next half hour, Link spent exploring the Zora's dwelling. Nowhere could he find the Zora's. There were no signs of violence, no signs of hurried departure. Link couldn't understand it. The store had fish frozen in their barrels. Finally, as Link made his way over the frozen pool of ice below the waterfall, he noticed several dark shapes in the ice. He knelt over, and brushed the surface of the ice clear and looked closer. The shapes were all about 2 meters below the ice, and were slightly larger than him. They were long and slim. Streamlined. They almost looked like fish. No, not fish, but..  
  
'Oh goddess' Link quickly averted his eye's, feeling nauseous. He lurched from the Zora's final resting place, trying to hold onto his lunch. He finally stopped in front of the Zora's royal chamber, now nothing but a frozen pool of water, and a frozen waterfall where the king used to sit.  
  
Link just stood there in a daze. The cold from the cavern easily penetrated his cotton tunic, and he started shivering, which again broke him from his doze. He started following the tunnel towards the lake in the mountains. Surely that lake could not have frozen. Some of the Zora's could have made it. He thought of the dark shapes in the ice. Surely some must have escaped.  
  
He kept walking, through the tunnel at the back of the royal chambers, which led to the lake above the waterfall. At first he thought the lake had frozen. It was covered in ice. But he noticed the ice was broken, and constantly grinding against itself. The lake had hot water spring feeding it, and even the chill, which sucked the warmth from him, couldn't turn so much water to ice quickly. As he looked over the lake, he thought he saw movement on the opposite bank. He turned his head, and saw a human shaped figure ducking into a shadow in the rocks. Whatever it was, Link was sure it could shed light on what had happened here.  
  
The mountains holding the lake were too steep to cross, but gaining access to the cave entrance was no problem when the lake itself was frozen. The cave itself seemed to be made purely of ice. Everything was smooth; everywhere there were gentle curves and soft mounds. And the ice itself was partially transparent. He could look above him, and see the distorted outline of the sky, and he could look below him, and see the dark, unfrozen waters from the lake many meters below him. He kept traveling through the ice cave, which seemed to go in roughly a straight line. It was almost like something had carved out the ice, like water. After a few hundred meters, he reached the end of the cave. It ended against a vertical slab of rock, which must belong to the mountains containing the lake. There was a large crack in the rock, and a figure examining it. The figure turned around when he heard Link, and Link recognized him as Sheik, the mysterious sheikah who had been advising him ever since he had exited the Hall of Sages.  
  
'What happened?' Link asked. 'When you left, Ganondolf sought vengeance on the Zora's for refusing to serve him. He released a demon monster in lake Hyrule cavern. It feeds on energy, sucking in heat through a gold amulet, which Ganondolf had hidden in the Zora's cavern. The demon was small when Ganondolf created it, and only took a little heat, but the more it fed, the larger it grew, and the larger it grew, the more heat it could feed on. By the time the Zora's realized something was wrong, there was little I could do.' Sheik paused, and Link could see the sorrow in her eyes. 'Only one of the Zora's managed to survive. All the rest are dead Link. The ice has claimed them all' Link sat down in shock. 'Dead?' Sheik sighed, and placed his hand on Links shoulder. 'All of the Zora's? Dead?' 'Sheik knelt, and looked him in the eye. 'No, Link. One survives. One Zora is left. If you can keep her safe, then there is still hope.' 'One left' Link repeated, staring at the ground. 'One Zora. Only one' He looked up at Sheik. 'Ruto'? Sheik looked at him. 'Yes. She was paying homage to the Zora gods at their temple when this occurred, so she managed to escape. But the Zora's temple is at the bottom of lake Hyrule.' Link understood. 'Where the demon lives' he finished.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
I'm planning to write more, and have finished half of the second chapter. I'd eventually like to write up the whole adventure. N maybe get it published with Nintendo's permission. And while I'm at it, I'm planning to win the lottery also  
  
Anyway, C & C welcome. They can be sent to Ryan Bailey, at RevengeoftheLurch@hotmail.com or just added via the review thingy. You can copy and paste this document wherever you like, as long as you don't change it at all. And as long as you don't take credit for it. It'd be nice if you told me about it first, but I won't hunt you down and kill you for it if you don't. 


	2. Link and the return of the old lady from...

LINK AND THE WATER TEMPLE OF DOOM  
  
AUTHORS NOTES 2  
  
This is the updated version of the second chapter. One of my readers pointed out the old woman I originally had was actually a man. I also updated a few other things. Made the legend bit a bit better and so on.  
  
11-4-03  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own or create the character 'Link', 'Ruto', 'Sheik', or anything else in the Zelda games. Nintendo did. And good on em. On the other hand, I did write this. Do not steal it. Or I'll crash a plane into your house.  
  
RATING: This chapter has a rating of PG. It has some weird food, no adult themes, no swearing, and nothing that could really offend anyone. Unless weird food upsets you. It also has spoilers from the computer game, so playing it through is suggested first. Or at least playing past the water temple. Anyway, on with the show.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Sheik spoke. 'Link, you need to destroy the demon. It is the only way' Link nodded. 'But how? If the temple is on the bottom of the lake, I would drown before I even reached the entrance. Sheik looked at him. "This is true. But there is a way to travel underwater without drowning." Sheik sat down. "Do you know the story behind why the Zora's defend Hyrules water supply?" Link sat down, and prepared himself for another legend.  
  
Sheik leaned back against the rock face, and stared off into space. A long time ago, in the great war, when the Gerudo's were at war with all of Hyrilia, the Gerudo's sent a lone woman to poison the river which provides water for all of Hyrule. The river mouth was guarded by Hyrilians, as they suspected the Gerudo's would try such a thing. But the Gerudo woman had in her possession a artifact created by one of the Gerudo sorceresses which allowed her to breath underwater, so she slipped past the guards unnoticed, and made her way up the river. She swam up through the narrow streams, and climbed up the waterfalls, until she had reached this lake. She was planning to destroy the magic which caused the lake to fill. This would have led to Hyrules river drying up, and the whole of Hyrule would have become a extension of the desert she came from. She was half way through her spell when the tribe of Zora's who lived here felt the spells ill influence through the water, and prevented her from completing it. Together, they managed to defeat her. But they lost many of their number in the fight. When the war was over, and the king of Hyrule discovered what the Zora's had done, he signed a treaty with them. They would protect Hyrules water supply, and the kingdom of Hyrule would protect them if they ever came under threat."  
  
Link sighed. "But what about the Gerudo? What happened to her body?" Sheik pointed towards the center of the lake, towards the dark waters beneath the ice. "Her bones are still down there somewhere, but the water-breather was recovered. Sheik held out his hand. A small silver plate lay in her palm. "With this, you can breath underwater. With this, you can enter the temple of the Zora's. The Water Temple. Link reached out, and took the silver plate from Sheiks delicate hand. The entire outside of the plate had thin lines etched into it, which swirled around and through each other. And no matter how far he followed a line, he could never find the ending.  
  
"How do you know of these things?" he asked. "How do you know so much?" Sheik looked at him, and took a step backwards. 'This is not the place for such talk' he said, and threw a deku nut at the ground. It flashed, and when Link could see again, Sheik was gone.  
  
Link finally reached Hyrule lake, after a two and a half day ride by horseback. Hyrule lake was in a similar state as the valley of the Zora's. The lake was only half full, and the whole lake was surrounded by a thick ring of dried brown mud, with only the occasional rock showing through. The water wasn't as cold as the river through the Zora valley though.The water must have heated up on its journey through Hyrule towards the lake. The paths and bridges near the lake were still in good repair, unlike the ones leading through the Zora's valley. Someone had been looking after them. The smoke coming from the chimney of the house by the edge of the lake answered the question of who. It was near dark, and Link was weary from a full day's ride, so he decided to ask at the building if he could have a room for the night.  
  
His knocking was answered by the same elderly man who had lived there seven years ago. He had a few more wrinkles, and was a little more hunched over, but looked much the same. He had a pair of glasses in his hair, and faded cotton shorts and a shirt on, with some cracked sandals. The old man peered up at him, and squinted his eyes, trying to make Link out. "Oh, it's you Zenya. Come in, I'm just about to put on dinner." the old man wheezed. Link just stood there, in confusion. "Well don't just stand there, come on in." he snapped, then turned and made his way back inside the house. Link followed him. "Um. Old man, I'm not." "Who are you calling old?" he snapped again. "Mind your manners." The old man slowly hobbled into a kitchen, and set about lighting a fire underneath a black pot. Link tried a few more times to speak, but the old man ignored him. He fumbled with the flint, trying to get a spark to catch in the firewood, but his shaking hands wouldn't hold the flint and steel still. Finally, he slipped, and dropped it. "Blast. Now where did I put my glasses?" He muttered to herself, and started running his hands over a near by table, trying to find them. "Zenya, be a dear and help me look for them" the old man asked. "Um. The glasses are on your head, and I'm not Zenya" Link said. "Oh, thank you Zenya" the old man said, pulling the glasses over her eyes. "You really should visit more often. I get so lonely . . . . Your not Zenya. What are you doing in my house?" The old man grabbed a broom, and held it defensively.  
  
Link rolled his eyes. "You invited me in. I wish to stay the night in a spare room here, if you have one." The old man looked at him. Link spoke again. "I have plenty of rupee's to pay for the room" The old man slowly looked him up and down. "That will not be necessary" He wheezed. "But if you could keep a old man company . . . And perhaps chop some firewood." Link nodded. "Where can I leave my pack?" The old man pointed to a closed door set inside the house, then made his way to the kitchen. Link set his pack down in the room, and made his way outside, to chop the wood.  
  
"There you go" the old man said as she set down the bowl in front of Link. "Eat up." Link looked at the soup doubtfully. It was a strange green color, and had an unusual smell. "Well go on" said the man. "Its not often I can get hold of the ingredients for that. Link looked at his soup again. He dipped his spoon in, and slowly raised it to his mouth. A small eye floated to the surface of the soup. Link paused, spoon halfway into mouth. "What sort of soup is this" he said, eyeing the soup with suspicion. "Frogs eye soup" said the old man with relish. "Delicious! But I can hardly ever find the ingredients." Link lowered the spoon back into the soup. More eye's floated to the surface. "Thanks for the offer, but I think you can have mine" Link said. "You don't want any? But it's good for you. Nothing improves your eyesight like frogs eyes." Link looked at his soup. One of the eye's seemed to be looking at him. He firmly pushed the bowl of soup over to the man. "Well . . . if you insist" The old man said, smacking his lips and reaching for the soup.  
  
The sun rose the next day to see Link checking over his things by the side of the lake. He was wearing his pack, and over that his shield. At his waist hung the Master Sword, in it's scabbard. On the other side, hung his hookshot. The bow was impractical underwater, so he had left it with the old man, along with a lot of other things that he wouldn't need underwater. Navi hovered nervously in a glass bottle in his belt, there to provide light if he should need it. In his pack was an assortment of bottles, full of fairy's and potions. He also had various magical items he had picked up in his travels, including the silver water-breather that Sheik had given him. He hadn't found time to see if it still worked, but this was the right time.  
  
Link fitted the silver scale over his mouth, and slowly waded into the lake.  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
So what did you think? I'm still planning to write more. I think it's about 2 weeks since my first chapter. At this rate, I should be finished by next Christmas. But anyway . . . . Comments and Criticisms are welcome, as always. If your emailing me a flame, be sure to say so in the subject box, so I can file it straight into my trash bin. Whatever you send me, it can be sent to Ryan Bailey, at RevengeoftheLurch@hotmail.com or just added via the review thingy. You can copy and paste this document wherever you like, as long as you don't change it at all. And as long as you don't take credit for it. If your planning on making any money out of it, talk to me about percentages of profit first.  
  
If you do take this for your website, I'd appreciate it if you told me first. Actually, I'd be thrilled that anyone thought it was good enough . . . 


	3. Link and the Lake of chill Chapter 3

LINK AND THE WATER TEMPLE OF DOOM  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own or create the character 'Link', 'Ruto', 'Sheik', or anything else in the Zelda games. Nintendo did. And good on em. On the other hand, I did write this. Do not steal it. Or I'll crash a plane into your house.  
  
RATING: This chapter has a rating of PG. It has no adult themes, no swearing, and nothing that could really offend anyone. It also has spoilers from the computer game, so playing it through is suggested first. Or at least playing past the water temple. Anyway, on with the show.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: In case you hadn't already noticed, I've taken a few liberties with the Ocarina Of Time plot. This is cause the original was a computer game designed for the N64. This means they had to have a limit to the amount of dialogue, had to have endless amounts of monsters, and a few other things. Amongst other things, I'm hoping this fanfic is how Ocarina Of Time would have turned out if they had released it as a book.  
  
Now doesn't that sound pompous? (  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Although the water wasn't as cold as it was in the lake above the mountains, it was still cold. Link slowly waded into the lake, shivering slightly. When he finally ducked his head under, he carefully took a small breath, testing the water breather. The water came into his mouth, but then. it seemed to evaporate. So he breathed air. Then when he breathed out again, it turned back to water. Link breathed in and out, trying to get used to it. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it felt. strange. Link shrugged his shoulders, and started making his way underwater towards the ruined limestone pillars he was told were in the middle of the lake which marked the entrance of the water temple.  
  
They weren't there. He was in the deepest part of the lake, and the pillars weren't there. Link tried digging through the silt, but all that achieved was making the water murky. The cold was starting to get to him, and he needed a rest, and something to eat. He had been slowly wading around the bottom of the lake all morning. Even with the water breather, he was sure he had swallowed quite a bit of the lakes water, and he was feeling a bit sick. And quite waterlogged.  
  
So Link slowly made his way towards the small island in the lake, which was the closest piece of dry land for him. He was somewhat tired, and it was fairly dark on the bottom of the lake, so it took him a few seconds to realize he was no longer trekking through a thick layer of silt, but on limestone. Link slowly looked around him. Moving slow was one of the first things he learned about moving under water. Everything was slow. Walking was slow, searching for something was slow, progress was slow. Whenever he tried to do something fast, the water stopped him. So Link looked slowly around. And. slowly.. He made out the ruined pillars which marked the entrance of the water temple. And he found a cave carved into the side of the island. A Old cave. Link looked at the sides. There wasn't even any scratch marks made from the tools which must have been used. Just faint carving of fish and the like. Link shook his head, too tired for such mystery's. He made his way to the top of the island, to dry out, heat up, eat his lunch, and prepare for his entry into the Zora's temple.  
  
Link quite enjoyed his lunch on the small island. The day was warm, and his clothes quickly dried out. He could make out the tiny figure of the old man in the distance, as he potted around his house, and the sound of the birds slowly relaxed him. He packed away the remains of his lunch, and lay back on the soft grass, enjoying the warmth of the sun. All around him flew the fairy's from his bottles, playing some game with Navi. All seemed glad to be free of the glass jar they had been in. Link just lay there, staring at the clouds. They slowly drifted across the sky. White fluffy balls of wool. Just floating gently overhead. And everything was so peaceful . . .  
  
"Hey" Link woke with a start. He was sure he had heard something. And felt something run into him. Something hit him in the neck. "Hey" It was Navi. She bounced off, and came around for another go, but Link held up his arms. "Ok, Ok. I'm awake already." Link looked around . The sun was now low in the sky. "Thanks." Navi bobbed up and down, and hovered at Links shoulder. Link got up and slowly got ready for going underwater again. He left bottling Navi and the other fairy's till last, knowing how they hated it.  
  
Link slowly waded into the lake again, water breather firmly in place. This time he quickly found the cave, and made his way inside. Everything was very dark. He could only see a few meters ahead of him, his only light source provided by Navi. The other fairies were safely tucked away in his backpack. They hadn't seemed very happy about being confined to his backpack, but there was no way he could carry all of them. Navi on the other hand seemed to be terrified Link would drop her, and the bottle would smash.  
  
The light she provided didn't travel far underwater. After about a metre everything was reduced to murky blackness. He could just make out the uneven sides of the cave. As he continued walking, he noticed the walls abruptly become even and smooth. It was still white, and when Link looked closer, he could see it had been chiseled out to make it easier to walk and swim through. A few more steps, and Link came to the end of the tunnel. Above and below and to either side of the end of the tunnel was smooth limestone as far as Link could see. which wasn't that far. For all he knew, there could be another ledge right below it, or it could drop to the center of the earth.  
  
After a bit of thinking Link pulled his hookshot from it's place at his belt, and used it to knock a chunk of limestone from the edge of the tunnel. He tied it to some rope he had in his backpack, and slowly lowered it. One meter . . . Two meters . . . Three meters . . . and then the weight at the end of the rope stopped. But what if there's spikes down there? Or some other trap? Link wasn't normally the type to worry, but the darkness was making him nervous. He pulled the limestone chunk back up, and tied the rope to one of his fairy jars. Again, lowering it slowly, it reached the bottom safely. All it revealed was a one meter patch of sand. Seems safe enough Thought Link, and gently lowered himself as far as he could, until he was only hanging onto the ledge with his fingers. Then he let go, and drifted to the floor of the cavern. He landed badly, and almost fell over. The sandy floor was uneven, and he still wasn't fully used to walking underwater. Sandy? He looked around. The walls were still limestone, but the floor had a thick layer of fine sand. The water here seemed to have a faint current, and he could see the flash of small fish moving just out of reach of the small circle of light which surrounded him. Link put the fairy he had lowered away in his backpack, and set off around the wall, searching for the water demon.  
  
Half a hour later, and he realized it wouldn't be so simple. He had made his way back to where he had started, and no demon of any sort had attacked him. In fact, he hadn't seen anything alive, besides some small fish which darted in and out of the light. The cavern wall wasn't totally featureless though. There were four tunnels at ground floor, and Link had a feeling there were lots more set half way up the cavern walls. He hadn't yet explored any of the tunnels, preferring to map out the main cavern floor first. The main cavern was huge, about fifty meters by fifty meters. The entire thing was perfectly circular. Link sighed, and sat down for a break. He quickly found that resting underwater wasn't very relaxing however, and got back up. He decided to explore the widest tunnel first, which he thought was directly opposite him. He set across the sand in what he hoped was a straight line. Navi was trying her best, but the light she provided didn't stretch very far, and Link was worried about getting lost and walking in circles. This didn't end up a problem however. Link had walked about fifteen meters from the side when a white tower came into view. Link walked up and examined it. The tower was made from limestone bricks. The bricks were unmortared, but fitted together seamlessly. The whole tower was covered in what Link thought was the Zora's writings. Graceful, curved and flowing words carved into the bricks. The only way into the tower was a single locked door. Thick, and made from some heavy wood, the door was inlaid with mother of pearl in the same swirling writings that covered the walls. From the glow Navi produced, the inlaid words seemed to glow with a mystical light. Whatever the tower was for, it was obvious it was the center of the temple, and the only way in was by forcing the door. Link was rather reluctant to do that - the whole building seemed to be one single piece, and even though he wasn't able to sense magic, he was sure just from the look of it that the tower had some powerful magic imbedded into it. And he didn't want to risk destroying it. Who knew what it's function was?  
  
Link continued his way across the sand, and entered the tunnel he had set out for. The tunnel seemed to go on forever before ending in a series of large rooms connected to each other. Trudging slowly through the rooms, Link noticed a rusted metal grill set in one of the walls. Walking up to it, he could feel a slight current, as the water flowed into the narrow hole behind the grill. Failing to understand it's purpose, Link shrugged and continued looking through the rooms. They seemed to be living quarters for the Zora's. The first two rooms had strange pieces of equipment that Link didn't understand, but the third room grabbed his attention. Glancing up, Link didn't see the now familiar limestone ceiling, but the ever shifting pattern of the surface. The room had a air pocket. And from what Link could see, the room extended further above the water. Link sighed in relief. A chance to dry out, and warm up.  
  
Just as he started wondering how he would dry himself when everything he had was as wet as he was, he heard a faint snapping sound behind him. He turned slowly . . . And could see nothing but the faint glint of small particles of dust hanging in the water, and murky darkness. He was about to turn back when he heard it again. A snapping sound. And he saw something move in the darkness. Link pulled his shield up into place, and held Navi's bottle into a position where he could see what was coming. He didn't have long to wait. There was another snap, louder this time, and something came hurtling out of the darkness towards him. He turned his shield to deflect it, and the thing thudded into it, knocking Link backwards. It seemed to be a giant clam. But this wasn't immediately that important to Link. What was important was when it knocked him backwards he had dropped everything. His shield. The bottle containing Navi. And it had knocked out his water breather. Fighting down panic, Link tried to look around. Navi was bobbing up and down on the surface above him, leaving him in almost darkness. He could make out his shield in front of him, badly scratched from whatever had attacked him. He could also make out a shape at the very edge of his vision, maneuvering around to attack him again. Barely able to see, and no longer able to breath, Link pulled his shield up to defend with one hand as he tried to get rid of all the things weighing him down with his other. Off went his sword and his hookshot. He was about to take off his backpack when the clam attacked again. Unable to brace himself in time, Link was sent flying. Completely disoriented and badly out of breath, Link abandoned his backpack and swam for the surface, gasping noisily when he reached it. He then swam for the edge and dragged himself onto the dry floor and gasped in deep breaths.  
  
Slowly, Link regained his breath. After he recovered, he looked around. The room seemed small, and Link had trouble making out anything, with the only light provided by Navi, who seemed rather shaken up by been dropped, and was producing even less light than usual. He reached over and fished Navi out of the water, then released her from her bottle. Rather than the exuberant flying around she had done last time, all Navi did this time was fly slowly to a dry piece of floor, and settle down.  
  
Link took stock of his situation. He had lost his water breather, his sword, his shield and his hookshot. His backpack was also lost, which held all his potions, his rope, his food and the. The faries! Without fresh air, they'll die. Link rolled over and was about to dive into the water when Navi suddenly recovered and gave her little shout of alarm. "What? If I don't get them to the surface, they'll die. They would just about be out of air as it is. I need to . . ." Navi glowed brighter, and slowly flew over the water. Link followed her unspoken command, and looked down. He could see his shield lying down there, as well as his sword and his backpack. And he could just make out a black patch on the sand which had to be his hookshot. He couldn't make out his water breather, but right near the entrance to the room he could see the clam. It was positioned to strike, both shells open, but ready to snap shut and propel it towards him with like a underwater cannonball. And all along the back of the clam, the side which would hit him, were large bits of sharp shell, almost like knives. He had been lucky to block both attacks before with his shield. Without it, he would have been cut to pieces. Link suddenly rolled back, shaking. He looked up at Navi, who seemed to looking back.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Navi flew back to her spot of dry floor, and Link sat up, looking for another way to rescue the fairies. Link took down a metal hook hanging from the ceiling, and placed the fish stuck through it on a nearby table. He tied it to some old rope that was lying in a corner, and started fishing for his backpack. It only took him a few tries to catch the backpack on the hook. Link slowly pulled the rope in, hoping it wouldn't snap. The rope was rotten, and quite old. Inch by inch he raised the backpack. The clam continued to sit in the corner, apparently oblivious. Finally, Link reached down and grabbed the pack. The fairies were soon released, and flying around in relief.  
  
The room was now no longer shrouded in darkness, the fairies producing all the light Link needed to look at the room for the first time, Link realized it was a kitchen. It had several hooks hanging from the ceiling, a few earthenware bowls with limp waterweed in them, and the freshly killed fish that he had put on the table. Freshly killed? Link got up, and had another look at the fish. Yes, it was fresh. Which means whoever killed it couldn't be far away. Link decided to wait for the person who had killed the fish to return. With the clam blocking the way out and no way of killing it he didn't have much of a choice  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
MORE AUTHORS NOTES:  
  
Again, what did you think? The next chapter is already about halfway done, so it shouldn't take me too long to finish it. To tell you the truth, the first half of the next chapter was the first bit of this fanfic I ever wrote. Everything else has been working up to it.  
  
Comments and Criticisms are welcome, as always. If your emailing me a flame, be sure to say so in the subject box, so I can file it straight into my trash bin. Whatever you send me, it can be sent to Ryan Bailey, at RevengeoftheLurch@hotmail.com or just added via the review thingy. You can copy and paste this document wherever you like, as long as you don't change it at all. And as long as you don't take credit for it. If your planning on making any money out of it, talk to me about percentages of profit first.  
  
If you do take this for your website, I'd appreciate it if you told me first. Actually, I'd be thrilled that anyone thought it was good enough . . . 


	4. Link and the room of never ending monoto...

LINK AND THE WATER TEMPLE OF DOOM  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything  
  
RATING: This chapter has a rating of PG. It has no adult themes, no swearing, and nothing that could really offend anyone. It also has spoilers from the computer game, so playing it through is suggested first. Or at least playing past the water temple. Anyway, on with the show.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Ok, this is where it gets interesting. This chapter isn't as long as I would have liked. I'm having a bit of trouble writing the second half, so I figured I'd post this now, and keep all the readers happy. Only due to the amount of reviews I got for my last chapter (None) I'm guessing I don't have any. Kinda makes me wonder why I bother posting it up here.  
  
Chapter 4a  
  
Link watched the water as it rippled in the light of the fairy's, and tried to think of a way out of the chamber he was in. No matter how hard he thought though, nothing came to mind. He was in a tiny air pocket hundreds of meters underground on the bottom of a lake, and the only way out was through the passage he had come in. And the passage was blocked by a clam. So he had to stun or kill the clam in order to get past. But he couldn't do that, because all his weapons and equipment were lying next to the clam. And even if he could sneak past the clam, he would still drown without his water breather. So he needed to go down to get his equipment. But all his equipment was within attacking distance of the clam. Unless he had some way to stun or kill the clam, he couldn't recover his equipment. Which meant the only thing he could do was sit and wait for whoever had left the fish. He hoped it was Ruto. He couldn't think of anyone else it could be. Sheik had said he hadn't seen Ruto since the week after Zora's Domain had frozen over, and that was six months ago. Link rolled back onto the floor and sighed. Once more, he had rushed into the situation without thinking. Once more, he was forced to rely on others to fix something his reckless impulses had got him into. He sighed, and waited the return of whoever had left the fish.  
  
It was now several hours later, and Link had given up waiting. He was ashamed to say it, but he was bored. Here he was in a potentially life threatening situation, and he was bored. More bored than he knew was possible. As the minutes had passed into hours, He had grown more and more frustrated, and less and less interested in waiting for whoever had left the fish. In fact, after several hours of sitting round doing nothing, or pacing around the tiny room, he felt like jumping into the water and fighting the clam weaponless, just to break the monotony of waiting. He had tried to rescue his equipment with the hook and rope, but the rope had finally snapped, leaving the hook with his equipment. Link paced around the room. He was starting to hate that room. He was sick of the sound of the water lapping of the water against the entrance, sick of the pale dim light provided by the fairies, which left dark shadows in the corners, and sick of the smell of fish. He thought longingly of the island he had fallen asleep on earlier. The hours passed slowly, and Link grew tired. Eventually, he lay down on the floor, and drifted into a uncomfortable sleep.  
  
Link slept, his unconscious mind registering everything as his body rested. It felt the cold, and dismissed it. Felt the rough limestone floor pressing into Link, and dismissed it. Could smell the stink of fresh fish, and dismissed it. Could hear the barely audible sound of water splashing, as someone entered the room from the tunnel. Link leapt to his feet, and went to draw his sword in a move which would have cleaved his opponent in two, if his sword had been in his scabbard. But unfortunately for him, it wasn't. It was at the bottom of the pool. Instead, he overbalanced and crashed into the person who had been creeping up on him. They were both knocked to the floor. His opponent was the first to recover, and he was rolled onto his back and had the sharp edge of a knife pressed against his throat.  
  
Link groaned as he shook the last of the cobwebs from his mind, and looked at the person who had the knife to his throat. He groaned again, as he realized his opponent was a Zora. Two huge black eye's, no nose, and thick, rubbery pale green skin. "Who are you" The Zora spoke. Link stared. And needle sharp teeth. Needle sharp teeth, only inches from his face. The Zora put more pressure on his throat, and he forced his mind back to the question.  
  
"Link" he said. The Zora blinked. "I'm here to rescue you." Link said, hoping the Zora Was Ruto.  
  
Link wasn't very good at reading the expressions of Zora's, but even he could tell the Zora was looking a lot less hostile. The knife at his throat was withdrawn, and she let him sit up.  
  
'So Link, you have come.' The Zora spoke. 'Just as Sheik said you would. My betrothed has come to restore my peoples domain to it's previous state.' Link started. Betrothed? The Zora must have seen his bewilderment. 'Yes Link. Sheik told me you would come.' Seeing Links continued confusion, Ruto paused. 'Sheik is the one who sent you, isn't she?' Link nodded dumbly. Ruto looked at him, concerned. 'Then why are you looking at me like that?' she asked. 'Be-berothed?' He managed to stutter. 'Yes. Berothed. I gave you my engagement stone just before Ganondolf took over.' Her voice took on a slight edge. 'Don't tell me your trying to get out of it.' Link looked nervously at the scowling Zora and the knife she was holding. 'Who me? Never. Never run from anything, that's me' he said, laughing nervously. 'But I don't remember you giving me any stone'  
  
Ruto scowled even more, pushed him up against the wall, and pressed the tip of the knife back against his throat. 'Three sapphires in a gold setting. I gave it to you right after our 'visit' to Lord Jabu Jabu' she snarled. 'Don't tell me you'd 'forgotten' about it?'  
  
Links eye's widened . Partially from the sight of Ruto's needle-like teeth inches away from taking off his nose, partially from the knife at his throat, but mostly because he realized what Ruto was talking about. The Zora's Saphire. She had said something about it being her most precious possession when she had given it to him, but at the time Link hadn't been paying attention. The knife dug in deeper. 'Well?' Link was ready to swear Ruto was almost foaming at the mouth. There was only one thing he could say. 'Yes.' Link said, looking Ruto in the eye's. 'But . . . why is it so important to you?' Ruto paused. 'You want to know why my engagement is important to me?' she asked in disbelief. 'I knew Hyrilians were stupid, but I didn't realize they were that dumb.' Link just looked at her.  
  
Ruto stared back angrily for a few seconds, before her mask crumbled. Her head slumped forwards, and her posture changed to one of dejection. In a small sad voice, she spoke. 'I'm the only one left' She said. 'I'm the only Zora of our tribe still alive. A outsider like you wouldn't know this, but the Zora's weren't always a peaceful race. We used to fight amongst ourselves. Tribe against tribe. The Wfari tribe stopped that. My tribe. We unified the Zora's under our rule, and bought peace. But if my tribe ceases to be, that peace will end.' Ruto lifted her head and looked at Link 'A Zora's marriage lasts for life. By accepting my engagement stone, you have become my fiancé. The only person I can marry is you. Unless my line continues, the Zora's will forget about peace, forget about the truce with the Hyrilians and revert to barbarism' Her voice changed. Now containing a hint of steel. 'I Will Not be the last of my tribe. When I gave my stone to you, I may have been young and foolish, but what's done is done. I Will marry you and I Will continue on my line.' Her voice softened. 'I have no other choice.'  
  
'Oh' Link said. Ruto waited for Link to say something else. Link sat there, looking at Ruto with a look of confusion on his face. Ruto waited some more. Link continued to sit there. 'Is that all you have to say?' Asked Ruto, exasperated. 'Yes' said Link. Looking at the look in incomprehension on Links face. Ruto had a flash of inspiration. 'You didn't understand a word I was saying, did you?' Link looked away. 'Well . . .' He muttered. 'Hey, who cares about that stuff. Shouldn't we be finding the demon or something?'  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
MORE AUTHORS NOTES: C&C please. What do you like about it? What don't you like about it? Are the jokes funny, or lame? Do you have any suggestions? Somebody, please post something. Hey, I'd even be happy with flames, as long as they make a valid point and tell me how to fix it.  
  
Whatever you send me, it can be sent to Ryan Bailey, at RevengeoftheLurch@hotmail.com or just added via the review thingy. You can copy and paste this document wherever you like, as long as you don't change it at all. I just realized how stupid I sounded before when I assumed anyone would actually want to buy this. 


End file.
